Санада Асами
— японская сэйю. Родилась в префектуре Нагано, Япония. Работает в TAB Production. Роли Озвучка в аниме ; 1999 * Di Gi Charat — Дэдзико, Ди Ги Карат ; 2000 * Daa! Daa! Daa! — Сэйя Ябоси * Mutekioh Tri-Zenon — Ай Камуи ; 2001 * Galaxy Angel — Дэдзико (17 серия) * Chiccha na Yukitsukai Sugar — Фил * Mahoromatic — Automatic Maiden — Тидзуко Оэ ; 2002 * Di Gi Charat Panyo Panyo — Дэдзико, Ди Ги Карат * Mahoromatic: Motto Utsukushii Mono — Тидзуко Оэ * Sister Princess — мальчики ; 2003 * MOUSE — Ута Юкино * Нанака 6/17 — Домико * Narutaru: Mukuro Naru Hoshi Tama Taru Ko — Сиина Тамай * Di Gi Charat Nyo! — Дэдзико, Ди Ги Карат * Sakigake!! Cromartie Koukou — Дэдзико (25 серия) * Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari — Луис Форт-Дрейк * Tantei Gakuen Q — Тацукава Момоко ; 2004 * BLEACH — Митиру Огава, Канисава * Rozen Maiden — Дзюн Сакурада * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World — Мари Нисино ; 2005 * Akahori Gedou Hour Rabuge — Дэдэко * Elemental Gelade — Селена * Mato Kiden Pandarian — ребёнок * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A’s — Вита * Futago no Monchihichi — Монтасити-кун * Rozen Maiden: Träumend — Дзюн Сакурада * Curry no Kota no Kobal — орешек ; 2006 * Amaenaideyo!! — Кадзуки Кадзусано * Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo! — Эмеленция Беатрикс Рудигер * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy — Сино Сакакибара (6 серия) * Winter Garden — Ди Ги Карат, Дэдзико * Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo — Мию Моэгихара (13 серия) * Ginga Tetsudo Monogatari: Eien e no Bunkiten — Луис Форт-Дрейк * Galaxy Ange-lune — Ди Ги Карат, Дэдзико (5 серия); Бог (9 серия); Куроки * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion — ученица (3 серия), девочка (6 серия) * Hime-sama Goyojin — Лассе ; 2007 * Kin’iro no Corda: Primo Passo- Юдзуки Адзуса в детстве * Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei — Матой Цунэцуки * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: StrikerS — Вита * Meitantei Conan — мальчик (460 серия), Мураи Тика (486 серия) * Misérables - Shoujo Cosette — Даниэль * Shampoo Ōji — Принц Шампунь ; 2008 * Kure-nai — Тамаки Муто * Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei — Матой Цунэцуки * Strike Witches — Крис (4,9 серии) * Seiyo Kottou Yogashiten — Татибана * Negibozu no Asataru — яблоко Орин * Noramimi — Смит (8 серия) * Porfy no Nagai Tabi — Моррис ; 2009 * K-On! — Савако Яманака * Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei — Матой Цунэцуки * Maria Holic — Канако Миямаэ ; 2012 * Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate — Хидака Сиохама ; 2013 * Date A Live - Куруми Токисаки OVA * Leave it to Piyoko! — Дэдзико, Ди Ги Карат * I’m in Love With My Little Sister: Secret Sweethearts — This Love is a Secret — ученица * Ginga Tetsudo Monogatari: Wasurerareta Toki no Wakusei — Луис Форт-Дрейк * Goku Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei — Матой Цунэцуки Полнометражные аниме-фильмы * Wonderful Days — Джей * Di Gi Charat — A Trip to the Planet — Дэдзико, Ди Ги Карат Озвучка в играх * Akai Ito — Сакуя Асама * Aoi Shiro — Сакуя Асама * Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka — Муто Яои * Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi — Тэиэ * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Ayanami Raising Project — Дэдзико, Ди Ги Карат * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World — Пол * Code of the Samurai — Ивата Кою * Di Gi Charat — Fantasy — Дэдзико, Ди Ги Карат * Di Gi Charat — Fantasy — Excellent — Дэдзико, Ди Ги Карат * Final Fantasy Tactics Advance — Мьют Ренделл * Parfait Fun 2 - Рэйна Фодзеру * BALDR BULLET "REVELLION" - Сао, Мари, Макунамара * Princess concerto - Сэрума Life-action BLEACH SOUL SONIC 2005 Лето Вокал в аниме * Di Gi Charat — Happy Day (ED) * Di Gi Charat — Hoshi no Tabi — PARTY☆NIGHT (ED) * Di Gi Charat Christmas Special — Party Night -White Version- (ED) * Di Gi Charat Natsuyasumi Special — see you see you (ED) * Di Gi Charat Nyo — Dynamite I-N-G, Lead by Di Gi Charat, Love (OP 2-3, ED 2-5) * Di Gi Charat Ohanami Special — see you see you (ED) * Di Gi Charat Summer Special — Theme Song Performance (ED) * Mahoromatic — Automatic Maiden — Mahoro de MAMBO (ED) * Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful — Triomatic Ran! Ran! (ED) * Mahoromatic: Summer Special — Hiryu Musume Ha! Date Ondo (ED) * Maria Holic — Kimi ni, Mune Kyun (ED) * Amaenaideyotsu!! — Amaenaideyotsu!! (OP) * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat — Jounetsu no Paradise (ED) * Winter Garden — Winter Garden (ED) * Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei — Koiji Romanesque, Marionette (ED1,ED2) Ссылки * Страничка на сайте компании-продюсера. *